ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Wind
Wind is an element in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, often used by Morro. It is generally associated with the color green in the case of an original Master of Wind corresponds to the Elemental Wind Dragon. Briefly, before the encounter with the Ghost General, the only confirmed user was Jay (which was a mistake). Despite his dominant element being Lightning, Jay was erroneously able to use it in its first appearance in "The Green Ninja," in the form of a vortex. Morro has similar abilities, but it is likely his single use of Lightning was him channeling Lloyd's. This elemental power gives the user the control over the wind and limited manipulation over weather. It is commonly used for offensive or defensive purposes. Users’ Abilities *'Aerokinesis' - The user is able to control the wind, as seen in "The Green Ninja," when Jay creates a tornado to clear out a group of Serpentine using said elemental power. Additionally, he/she can create a powerful air current to attract objects and people by pulling the wind towards to the user. Powerful blasts of air can be used to attack enemies. The users are able to release waves, spirals, pulses, blasts, spheres and/or bursts of wind and use them to damage and push people, this ability are able to send wind through any form of matter creating ruptures, and create a pulse that can through anything. Also can be used to move objects from distance. **'Aerokinetic Flight' - The user can fly using the wind. A difference of flight with wind, the user can levitate a similar way as Gravity (but not as steadily). **'Tornado Generation '- The user can create a large vortex of air around themselves to attack, confuse, or defend against an adversary. **'Air Solidification' - The user can manipulate pressure in the air molecules to solidify the air, and use to attack or defend against an adversary. ***'Air Shield Construction' - The user can create a shield of solid air to avoid attacks. ***'Air Wall Generation' - The user can also create walls of air/wind from nothing or by shaping the existing air/wind. **'Tornado Spinning' - The user can spin like a tornado for both offensive and defensive purposes. **'Nephlokinesis' - The user can also manipulate the clouds around himself. Notable Users *First Elemental Master of Wind * Over a hundred generations * Morro Creatures *Elemental Wind Dragon Trivia *Wind is similar to the Smoke element used by Ash, but with many different abilities. *In the real life, the Wind/Air is invisible, possibly indicating that the user may be able to turn himself/herself invisible against the enemies, though this has yet to be seen. *It is unclear how Chen completed the spell without Wind. He may have only needed elements that were currently awakened and in use, or he may have acquired the element off-screen prior to the Tournament of Elements from a distant relative of Morro's. *According to Tommy Andreasen, Jay using the power of Wind was merely an early mistake.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/776506010601160706 References Category:Ninjago Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Wind Category:Airjitzu Category:2015 Category:Secondary Elements Category:Possession Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Weather